


Wake Me When You Need Me

by whelvenwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whelvenwings/pseuds/whelvenwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas was sleeping. Dean shouldn’t wake him up.</p><p>They’d had a long day - both got sunburned in the hot midwestern afternoon, both pushed themselves a little too hard on the hunt, both towed themselves through the door of the motel room like they were moving through golden syrup. Dean let Cas climb into the tiny shower first, and then headed in himself as soon as Cas was out - and by the time he was done with rinsing the bubbles out of his hair and scrubbing himself all over with the motel’s cheap body wash, Cas was flat out on the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me When You Need Me

Cas was sleeping. Dean shouldn’t wake him up.

They’d had a long day - both got sunburned in the hot midwestern afternoon, both pushed themselves a little too hard on the hunt, both towed themselves through the door of the motel room like they were moving through golden syrup. Dean let Cas climb into the tiny shower first, and then headed in himself as soon as Cas was out - and by the time he was done with rinsing the bubbles out of his hair and scrubbing himself all over with the motel’s cheap body wash, Cas was flat out on the bed.

He looked calm and peaceful, his cheeks pink with the sunburn and his hair still a little wet. His lips were ever so slightly parted, and he had his head down at the bottom corner of the pillow, like he always did. His fingers were softly curled like ferns, or like feathers, their tips barely kissing his palms.

As Dean watched, Cas’ eyes twitched ever so slightly. In the dim, shabby light of the motel room, he was stunning; he was still the most beautiful thing that Dean had ever seen, all long tanned legs and strong bare arms and with an aura of peace - power, at peace - that made Dean’s heart want to leap right out of his chest.

Dean shouldn’t wake him.

He lay on the bed and put his head down on the pillow that was next to Cas’, and sighed out a long breath, letting himself relax. Cas was facing him, his sleep undisturbed.

Dean pressed his lips together, and watched. And watched some more. Cas slept on.

Dean shouldn’t wake him.

And yet - he couldn’t seem to help himself. Gently, he reached out a hand - the need to touch too great, the need to see Cas’ eyes on his, the need to feel Cas’ strong, deliberate touch in return for his own. Dean let his fingertips trace over Cas’ cheek, feeling the warm skin, and - and suddenly, somehow, he was being caught up in a great wave of _how, how, how is this possible? How am I the one allowed to do this? How can this be me?_

Cas sighed out a different breath - one that was aware of itself - and opened his eyes. Dean watched them, watched the confusion of sleep be blinked away, watched the warmth in them unfurl at the sight of Dean’s face, Dean’s touch.

“I…” Dean said, meaning to explain, but having no words to redeem himself for having pulled Cas out of sleep.

Cas put out his hand, and rested it on the side of Dean’s face, palm to cheek - knowing the way that Dean liked to be held, liked to feel the weight and the steady strength of Cas’ hold. They lay still for a while.

Eventually, they leaned forwards; they rolled into a kiss as easily as waves, pulled by the moon to run together. Lips together, hands touching, holding, and with soft murmurs - they loved each other like they did, like they knew how to do.

When they both closed their eyes, later, with their bodies still curved around each other, Cas said - his voice rough -

“I’m glad you woke me.”

It was Dean’s favourite way to hear a silent _I love you._ He pressed gentle lips to Cas’ shoulder, and hummed.

Dean was glad he’d woken Cas, too.


End file.
